


new beginnings

by doitforthecarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Anna own up your actions challenge, F/F, Fanon Anna is great tho, Making Up, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitforthecarstairs/pseuds/doitforthecarstairs
Summary: Anna is trying her best to move on from her heartbreaker reputation.February 25: secondary character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chain of Iron countdown





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget to post these here lmao, but here it is!

Anna had to wait outside for five minutes before the door opened.

She had wanted to knock again, but Matthew had warned her not to seem desperate. The dark oak door opened, revealing a ginger-haired young lady wearing a barely dirty apron. Even though scowling, the woman was beautiful, gorgeous in fact - Anna couldn’t judge her past self. As she saw who it was, though, she snorted and tried to close the door on her face.

“I know we’ve been here before, but just listen-” Anna put her foot on the doorway.

“Go away, miss Lightwood.” she visibly gritted her teeth.

“I just want to talk, Marina.”

“It’s Mariane.” _Oh._

Anna flushed and smiled apologetically. “Mariane. Lovely name for a lovely girl. Can I come in so we can talk?”

“No, and you’ve used that one before.” Mariane looked behind her shoulder and let out a weary sigh, taking her apron off. “Shall we take a walk?”

The shadowhunter offered her her hand, which the lady promptly refused. Anna brought her hands to her chest, “I’m not here to romance you, I swear.”

“Yes, I would assume romance isn’t your strongest trait. But don’t worry, you’re excellent at lying about it.” Mariane walked past her with her chin arrogantly tilted up.

Anna wasn’t used to having her actions getting thrown in her face, but she suspected she would eventually.

“So. Why are you here for?” Mariane glanced at her sideways while they walked under the leafless trees. “You must not be arrogant enough to think I’d want to,” she cleared her throat. “see you again.”

“I like to think I’m just arrogant enough.” Anna tried, but she knew dancing around the topic wouldn't help her now. “I’m here to apologize.”

Mariane stopped walking abruptly, choking on air. “I’m sorry, would you like to repeat that?” 

Breathing deeply and relying on all the honesty she didn’t know she had, Anna repeated. “I am sorry, Mariane, for lying to you. I should have been honest about my intentions, and it wasn’t fair to play with your feelings the way I did.” 

She wasn’t sure of what she was expecting, but she certainly didn’t expect Mariane to burst out laughing, in a rather scandalous way that would draw attention if the streets weren't empty. Anna crossed her arms as she waited for her to stop. “I’m sorry, did I just hear Anna Lightwood apologize?”

“Good to know I still have a reputation,” the shadowhunter muttered under her breath. Then, louder: “I mean it.”

Mariane blinked. “You’re serious,” her hazel eyes were suspicious as she scanned the taller woman’s face. “Why?”

Anna gulped. “I’m seeing someone.” Raziel, she hoped she wasn’t blushing. “For real, this time. I know it probably shouldn’t have taken so long for me to realize that I was a complete ass, and I understand— I understand why you would judge me for that. But I want to be a better person for her, so here I am.”

They stared at each other in what Anna would consider the longest, most awkward second of her life. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” _Was it that simple?_

“I forgive you for hurting me.” There was a superior look on her face, but Anna couldn't judge her. “I want nothing to do with you from now on, but I hope we can both move on from this.”

Anna felt the worry in her chest easing. “Thank you, Mariane.”

They nodded at each other, and Mariane turned away before Anna could offer to walk her home. She looked back only to say, a sweet smile on her face, “If I ever hear that you’ve hurt your girl, Miss Lightwood, I will personally hunt you down.” 

Fair enough. Anna felt lighter than she had in years. 

She feared she couldn't go after all the women she'd hurt, but in her heart, Anna sincerely hoped they were okay. They could all use a more hopeful tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
